Badmeesterquiz
Ben-de-Badmeester-QUIZ Vraag 1: "Badmeester, mijn bovenstukje knelt zo. Het lijkt wel of ik ben gegroeid." Ach, die knellende, veelgestelde vraag, die badmeesters met hart voor de zaak elk seizoen weer bezighoudt. Wat doet Ben? a) Hij zal dit graag even eigenhandig controleren. b) Hij roept er meteen een vrouwelijke collega bij om moeilijkheden te voorkomen. c) Hij neemt, al is het vroeg, een dubbele baco. Vraag 2: "Badmeester, het water is zo nat. Kan dat niet wat minder?" Domheid is ook een terugkerend thema in het badmeesterleven. Wat doet Ben? a) Hij laat zonder aarzelen het bad leeglopen. b) Hij wijst er met veel geduld op dat de mens voor de helft tot driekwart uit water bestaat, dus dat de vraagstelling relatief is. c) Hij neemt hoofdschuddend maar weer een dubbele baco. Vraag 3: "Badmeester, als ik nog meer moet zwemmen, krijg ik schubben." Smoezen om niet te hoeven zwemmen zijn van alle tijden, maar zwemmen moet. Al weten wij niet waarom. Wat doet Ben? a) Hij wijst op zijn eigen perzikhuidje na talloos veel zwemjaren. b) Hij pakt de vragensteller bij de lurven en bewerkt deze preventief met een roestvrijstalen visontschubber. c) Hij schenkt zich zuchtend zijn derde dubbele baco in. Vraag 4: "Badmeester, kunt u over het water lopen?" Groot is de bewondering voor de badmeester, als was hij de Lieve Heer zelve. Wat doet Ben? a) Hij loopt inderdaad een stukje uit de kant, stampt zelfs even op het water en maakt een salto, dat alles zonder dat er één druppel opspat. b) Hij bewijst niks, maar begint meteen een kerk en houdt zijn eerste collecte. c) Hij drinkt de rumfles leeg en moet naar de Gall voor een nieuwe, want op water in rum veranderen moet hij nog wat oefenen. Vraag 5: "Badmeester, Jantje verzuipt!" De grote angst van elke badmeester. Wat doet Ben? a) Hij wijst er fijntjes op dat vader en moeder er best lol in zullen hebben om een nieuw Jantje te maken. b) Hij duikt meteen het water in, maar kan helaas niet zwemmen en verzuipt zelf. Jantje gebruikt hem als eiland en wordt gered. Het zwembadbestuur plant een kokospalm op Isla Ben, dat vervolgens vele jaren dienstdoet als attractie. c) Hij trekt zijn nieuwe fles open en schenkt nog maar eens in. Na deze dubbele baco zal het probleem vast opgelost zijn. Vraag 6: "Badmeester, is hier wel videobewaking?" Modern gedoe, alsof de badmeester niet genoeg zou zijn. Wat doet Ben? a) Hij wijst trots op de huisvlijt van schoenendoos-met-lege-wc-rol-lens die hij in een hoek heeft geïnstalleerd, professioneel zwartgemaakt met schoensmeer. b) Hij controleert meteen of zijn verborgen camera's in de kleedhokjes het nog doen. c) Hij ziet het even donker in, maar niks wat een dubbele baco niet zal verhelderen. Vraag 7: "Badmeester, er zit een krokodil in het diepe!" Dit komt vaker voor dan je denkt – krokodillen, haaien, reuzenoctopussen. It's a jungle out there. Wat doet Ben? a) Hij zet de barbecue klaar, want krokodil is best lekker. b) Hij smijt het paniekzaaiertje in het diepe en zegt tegen de rest dat de krokodil zijn portie wel heeft gehad voor vandaag. c) Hij neemt een bacootje, een enkele, want hij heeft hem al aardig om. Vraag 8: "Badmeester, mijn dochtertje heeft hier haar paarse krokodil laten liggen." Wat doet Ben? a) Hij kijkt beteuterd naar zijn barbecue, waar de paarse resten nog net te herkennen zijn tussen het geblakerde plastic. b) Hij tovert het befaamde formulier PK-123α/Ω tevoorschijn en gromt: "Invullen met blokletters." c) Hij vraagt die best wel leuke moeder binnen voor een dubbele baco. Vraag 9: "Badmeester, de chloortrein is ontspoord, dus er wordt geen chloor geleverd vandaag." Ai, dat belooft cholera en dysenterie voor de lieve zwemmertjes. Wat doet Ben? a) Hij hangt het bord 'Wegens omstandigheden gesloten' op. b) Hij verhoogt de prijs voor het toilet met 400%. c) Hij belt de Gall voor 100 flessen rum en kiepert er 99 van in het bad als alternatieve ontsmetter. De 100ste is voor straks, als zijn eigen fles leeg is. Hij neemt een dubbele baco, die er prima ingaat na zoveel inspanning. Vraag 10: "Entschuldige, Herr Bademeister, wo finde ich den Bahnhof?" Toeristen in je zwembad, dat is pas een plaag. Je verstaat elkaar niet, hè? Wat is 'mooie tanga, hoor' in het Portugees, of Farsi voor 'niet pissen in het water', en hoe vervoeg je 'verdrinken' in het Frans? Wat doet Ben? a) Hij miauwt: "Immer gerade aus schwimmen." b) Hij blaft: "Das müssen sie bei die VauVauVau fragen, im Bahnhof." c) Hij houdt zich Oost-Indisch doof en neem een West-Indische dubbele baco. Donders, de fles is alweer leeg. Vraag 11: "Badmeester, wanneer is het aquajoggen / het naaktzwemmen voor 55+ gender-uitgedaagden / de hardhouse poolparty?" Om maar drie favorieten van de hedendaagse zwembadconsument te noemen. Wat doet Ben? a) Hij zet keihard Cuby op en schreeuwt een tikkeltje hysterisch: "Over m'n lijk!" b) Hij knippert niet-begrijpend met de ogen en zegt: "Mijn collega komt zo bij u." c) Hij trekt zich mokkend terug in het badmeestershok en begint een privé poolparty met als hoofdact Fles 100. Vraag 12: "Badmeester, daar drijft een drol!" Niet fris, of zeg maar gerust smerig! Te meer daar verwacht wordt dat de badmeester aan die bruine trui een mouw breit. Wat doet Ben? a) Hij probeert het nog met een grapje ("oh, ik dacht dat het je vader was") en een ontkenning ("nee, da's een afgevallen blaadje – dat zie je toch, want er rijden hier geen treinen"), maar moet eraan geloven. Gehuld in veiligheidspak schept hij het monstrum met een dubbele vuilniszak op en hij gaat op de schouders als de held die hij is. b) Hij zet iedereen met de billen bloot en snuffelt de dader eruit. c) Hij begint keihard te huilen, barricadeert het badmeestershok met lege flessen en zet het nu pas echt op een zuipen. Vraag 13: "Dag, badmeester, tot morgen!" Poehee, morgen weer zo'n dag? Wat doet Ben? a) Hij lacht liefjes naar die schatjes en zwaait ze uit bij de deur. b) Hij geeft de ergsten een paar klappen, knalt er een paar met de koppen tegen elkaar en geeft gratis advies aan een stelletje ouders om eens te proberen hun hufterige kinderen op te voeden. c) Hij gaat ter plekke met pensioen, neemt nog een dubbele en rolt naar huis, waar Sjoukje wacht met troost en meer baco's. Omcirkel wat u denkt dat de juiste antwoorden zijn en stuur uw oplossing aan ManInBlack, Postbus 51, Aa en Hunze, o.v.v. Ben-de-Badmeester-QUIZ. De winnaar ziet Ben vanzelf langskomen, dus haal voor de zekerheid een goeie fles rum in huis, liefst eentje uit Venezuela. Hoofdmenu Van alles en nog wat